


Wet The Bed

by IDontClaimThem



Series: McCree Omo series [2]
Category: overwatch
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Grinding, Omorashi, Smut, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 07:53:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16445819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IDontClaimThem/pseuds/IDontClaimThem
Summary: What the title says I guess





	Wet The Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Re-uploaded from my other account

For the first few days of our break Jesse and I spent most of our time in bed sleeping, cuddling and occasionally taking part in sloppy make-out sessions as well as grinding against each other.

I couldn't forget the story Jesse told me, how people wore diapers and used them so often that they constantly needed them because they couldn't help but wet themselves. It made me curious, but did I really want to wet myself on missions? What if people found out?

Okay that was actually kind of hot, but there's a difference between fantasising about it and it actually happening in real life. It wasn't as if I had to wear diapers on missions, I could wear those pads that somehow would be able to hold piss and not leak. How that worked I wasn't sure, and I worked with incredibly complex technology. It wasn't like others didn't do it. I wondered if it was due to what Jesse told me. I'd never been on missions where I wouldn't have a chance to go to the bathroom. I get sent on quick missions, and I got sent out often.

"You're thinkin' too hard darlin'" Jesse groaned, still half asleep. It was cute seeing him slowly wake. He always looked so peaceful, as if life hadn't screwed him over time and time again. His hair was messy, like it normally was, but now he wasn't hiding behind his hat and that cowboy persona. His southern drawl was heavier. I'd always had the suspicion that his accent was real until I was around Jesse when he was either really tired or just waking up.

"Sorry babe," I mumbled, still sleepy but I knew I should get out of bed if not just for the fact that I needed to pee. When I tried to get up Jesse pulled me closer to him and I playfully squirmed against him.

"Jesse, let me go! I need to pee," I whined, not really caring and willing to stay laying with Jesse for a bit longer. However, Jesse's grip on me lessened for a moment, and then his grip around my waist tightened around me and he smirked.

"Why not just go here?" His voice was husky, not just with sleep now but with arousal as well. I wanted to, but the clean up was always irritating, a point I made clear to Jesse, who agreed and let out a noise of annoyance.

"What if I promise t' clean it up?" Jesse offers, but I knew better.

"I know you Jesse, you're not going to and we'll just move to your room and I'll have to clean it up in a few weeks."

Jesse glared at me for a moment but then let out a sigh, knowing it was true and realised me from his grip.

"It'd be so much easier if you were just wearin' a diaper right now," Jesse teased, but it made me blush bright red.

"Oh, you'd like that would you?" Jesse chuckled as I got out of bed and made my way to the bathroom. When I came back I gave him a shy 'yes' before getting dressed so I could go and get something to eat.

I came back with coffee and some porridge covered with honey and banana for Jesse. As I made my way to my room I made sure to say hello to anyone who spoke to me as I went to my room. I liked to be as nice as possible to everyone on the team, even if some of them weren't as nice in return, mainly Hanzo, but he seemed to be warming up to me. Even smiled at me when I was waiting for Jesse's porridge to heat up.

When I got back to the room Jesse was just leaving and smiled when he saw me.

"Was just about to get my breakfast, thank you kindly."

He took the tray from my hands and then our food to my bedroom and placed it on coffee table in my room. As we ate I could tell Jesse's mind was on other things. From his boner and the way he kept shifting about I could tell what he was thinking about. The fact that I had gotten myself a large glass of water probably wasn't helping him.

"You alright there babe?" I teased before taking a big drink, making sure to maintain eye contact with Jesse who kind of looked like his eyes were going to pop out of his head. It took a lot for me not to laugh. I liked that I could make Jesse speechless, the team did as well, apart from 76. Well, he always brought up how my behaviour was against protocol but I could hear the amusement in his voice.

"I'm good," Jesse finally managed to stumble out and I giggled.

"Yeah I can tell that by the tent in your pants. Are you really getting worked up over me having a glass of water?"

Jesse's faced flushed a shade of red that could have put his sarape to shame.

"Well it's been a while darlin' and we have the time," Jesse explained himself, nervously carding his metal hand through his hair. I was a bit surprised he wasn't wearing his hat by now, he looked so different in grey sweatpants and a loose black t-shirt, but I liked it, maybe even more than his regular cowboy apparel since it was comfier to cuddle him since there was less metal.

"Ow!" Jesse cut my thoughts short as he yelped in pain. He had gotten some hair caught in his hand. Typical.

"You are ridiculous," I sighed, putting my glass of water down so I could help him before Angela sensed he was in pain, even if she was on a mission I was sure she would race back home just to take care of one of us, especially Jesse. She and Ana were a bit like mothers to him, even though he and Mercy were the same age. I made sure to keep the conversation going to distract Jesse from any pain I may cause him.

"I've been thinking about what you said the other day, about people losing control of their bladders and having to wear di... diapers... I um... Is it weird that I... I want that?" I felt a bad knowing that other soldiers had legitimate problems, but at the same time I couldn't control what aroused me.

"'t's not weird sweetheart, I like it too, but are you really willin' to give up control of your bladder? T'll be hard to get it back."

I really wasn't sure. It was hot sure, but if it was going to be something that would affect me for life I wasn't so sure. Plus retraining my bladder if I regret it would be so much more humiliating.

"Maybe we should start small? Like wetting the bed?" My face was burning. I don't know why I still got so embarrassed about these things, I'd already wet myself in front of Jesse, on top of Jesse, had him pee on me. Yet it was still embarrassing to talk about sometimes, when it was more serious. However, the embarrassment did also turn me on even more so maybe it wasn't that bad.

"Then you better drink up baby girl!" Jesse smiled, partly due to the idea of kink sex and partly because I'd gotten his hand from his hair, but mainly the kinky sex thing.

I made sure to drink a lot of water throughout the day, and remained in the room for the day so people didn't see how desperate I was. It wasn't strange since Jesse and I hadn't been socialising much due to being tired, and it wasn't like people didn't understand.

That night I was bursting to go to the bathroom. Jesse had made sure to take precautions and got a waterproof mattress cover so we didn't have to deal with a wet mattress, so now we just had to change the sheets, which was still annoying but it wouldn't be as bad as having to cover up the scent of dried piss. It wasn't like we had the money to buy new ones being an illegal operation and all.

Jesse made me a camomile tea before I went to bed, knowing it could instantly put me to sleep although it did take a little longer to fall asleep since it was hard to ignore my bladder since I was so desperate. It didn't help that Jesse was cuddled up to me, already asleep, but at some point I fell asleep.

I was on the battlefield, Reaper was getting away and I tried to race after him but I really needed to piss which was making me slower. 76 yelled at me, telling me not to dare let "Gabri ... Reaper" get away. I picked up the pace and took aim, trying to shoot him but Reaper disappeared and we had lost our opportunity.

When we got back to the base I was still desperate and tried to rush to the bathroom but 76 wouldn't let me leave briefing. Jesse was with me, as well as Hanzo, Tracer, Mercy and Ana. We were normally the ones 76 took when after Reaper since most of us had history with him. I was barely paying attention to what anyone was saying and tried to forget about my aching bladder but couldn't. Everyone's eyes were on me and 76 teared me to shreds for fucking up. I couldn't hold it anymore and wet myself in front of the group, humiliating myself.

I woke up with a jolt, my heart was racing. It took me a few moments before I realised how wet my legs and bed were. A smile broke out on my face and I shook Jesse, who had rolled away from me in his sleep but was probably still covered in piss.

"Five more minutes darlin'" Jesse slurred and went to go back to sleep.

"But Jesse I'm all wet," I said in a teasing manner, knowing it would wake him up.

Jesse turned around to face me and ran his hands up my piss covered thighs and his non-robotic hand began rubbing my clit through my wet panties.

"Fuck you feel so good baby girl," Jesse smiled and moved so he was sitting up.

"Damn you've made a mess of the bed. It's soaked." His voice was dripping with arousal and he pulled me on top of him, hinting that he wanted me to grind on him. Jesse loved when I humped him like a needy slut.

I could feel that his boxers were already damp with my piss. His cock was hard underneath me and I could feel it throbbing underneath me. He let out a low, animalistic groan when I started grinding down on him. Small whines left my lips and I could feel pressure building up in my bladder again.

"Jesse, fu... fuck I need to piss," I moaned as a little trickle of pee escaped.

"Do it darling, piss on my hard cock." Jesse tried to make it sound like an order but his voice was so breathy and I knew he was already close. It really had been a while since we'd indulged in this kink.

Normally it took me a while to let myself go but I was so desperate that I started pissing after Jesse had told me too. It felt so good grinding on Jesse as I wet myself again. He was grinding back, meeting my thrusts.

I could feel Jesse cum underneath me, his body was shaking intensely and he was crying out my name. I was still pissing. When Jesse had come down from his orgasm I needed to piss again. I made Jesse aware of his fact and he gentle placed me on his back and then pushed down on my bladder, instantly causing me to start pissing, a quiet hissing filled the room. Jesse started rubbing my clit as I wet myself for a third time. After I finished peeing I came, not that it really made my panties any more noticeably wet.

"You look so pretty like this darlin', so cute all covered in your own piss and cum. Though I think we should clean up and move to my room."

I sighed, not really wanting to move but it I was starting to get itchy and as the afterglow wore off being in a bed covered in piss wasn't as sexy. Also, the piss was cooling.

Jesse cleaned me up, refusing to let me help. He wanted to take care of me. Jesse wouldn't even let me help him clean himself up. When we were done we moved to Jesse's bedroom. It spelt like his cigars and booze. It wasn't what I would call pleasant but it was the scent of Jesse so I liked it in a strange way.

We settled in his bed, which was notably more uncomfortable than mine, but I was too tired to really care, but now I understood why Jesse was so adamant about us staying in my room.

"You're not going to wet my bed are you?" Jesse asked, a little concerned. I went to nod but honestly, I wasn't that sure, and Jesse kissed my head and said he was going to go and get something. When he came back he had a pull up diaper. I guessed that some agents slept in them. As I put them on I felt a little embarrassed but mainly I felt safe and kind of tingly in a nice way.

"Gosh darlin' I wish I hadn't just come already because this site is heavenly. Think I'd pass out though."

"Old man," I joked.

"Baby girl," Jesse teased back.

I went to respond but Jesse kissed me, silencing my quip and I forgot what I was going to say anyway. We cuddled down to sleep and I could tell from the feeling in my bladder that I would wake up with a wet diaper.

"You better, sweet dreams sweetheart." was what Jesse said when I informed him of this fact, before cuddling me closer and humming a Spanish lullaby under his breath to lull me to sleep.


End file.
